Destinos Cercanos
by Kotiittaam
Summary: ¿Que pasa si el destino te da una esperanza de vivir feliz?¿Que pasa si te da la noticia de que tienes familia que te quiere?¿Que sucede cuando te enamoras por primera vez?. HHr DEJEN REVIEWS!...
1. Cartas

Quiero aclarar que en este Fic uno entra con 13 años cumplidos a Hogwarts... es decir, que Harry y sus amigos estan cursando 3er Curso ;D

Los textos en _cursiva _son los pensamientos, lo que esta leyendo el personaje o una carta...

**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Cartas **

Un chico de cabello rebelde azabache, unos penetrantes ojos verdes, de unos 15 años de edad con unos pocos musculos recien  
formados por el Quidditch, se encontraba acostado en su cama. Recien estaban entrando los primeros rayos de la mañana. Era 31  
de Julio, su cumpleaños, y ya posadas en la ventana habian varias lechuzas, entre ella estaban la lechuza de la familia Weasley, la de  
Hagrid, la de Hogwarts como es habitual con una carta de el Profesor Dumbledore y la lechuza de Hermione.

_Hermione... la extraño tanto..._

Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a leer las cartas. La primera que leyo fue la de la familia Weasley.

_Harry, compañero: _

_¿Como estas¿Sabes que dia es hoy cierto¡Por supuesto que lo sabes!  
¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY! Compañero no sabes como me aburro al no  
tenerte para jugar al Quidditch u otra cosa. Ademas, tengo que contarte  
algo cuando llegues, solo te doy un pequeño adelanto; es sobre Luna.  
Bueno amigo, ojala te guste el regalo que viene con esta carta, es  
regalo especial mio y de toda la Familia. Harry, que la pases  
bien este verano, aunque lo dudo estando con los Dursley. _

_Muchos Abrazos.  
Atte. Ron._

Harry tomó la caja que estaba envuelta en papel de regalo de la cual se podia distiguir el texto "De la Familia Weasley". Al abrir la caja  
se sorprendio al encontrarse el equipo entero para un verdadero fan de los Chuddley Cannons, el kit traia bufanda, gorro, trompeta,  
banderitas, etc. Pero lo que le llamo la atencion fue un poster en el cual salia todo el equipo sobrevolando las gradas del estadio de bulgaria.  
Dejo la caja a un lado y tomó la carta de Hagrid la cual decia:

_Hola Harry: _

_Espero que la estes pasando bien con tus tios, ya lo sabes, avisame si  
esos asquerosos Muggles te hacen algo, cuantas conmigo para todo.  
Te mandaba esta carta para felicitartte por tu cumpleaños! 15 años  
ya... estas creciendo, eres igual a tu padre, rondando por las noches  
en los pasillos de Hogwarts con su grupo de amigos. Eso para el era  
como un Hobby. Bueno, ahora no te dare tu regalo, te lo dare cuando  
llegues a Hogwarts, ojala te guste. _

_Un Abrazo gigante.  
Atte. Hagrid _

Harry guardo la carta en el correspondiente sobre y la dejo encima de su velador. Tomó la carta de Hermione con una gran alegria en  
su cuerpo y leyo:

_  
Querido Harry: _

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Ojala que te guste el regalo que te mande.  
Perdon por sacar el tema pero ¿Como te sientes? Con lo que  
paso el año pasado en el torneo ando muy preocupada. No  
me gustaria que vuelva a pasar y que ahora Voldemort si pueda  
lograr su objetivo. Aunque lo dudo, eres el mejor mago que eh  
conocido y por tal se que lograras derrotarlo.  
Ya quiero que llegue el dia para volver a Hogwarts (y no es para  
ver mi querida biblioteca si es lo que estas pensando), te extraño  
mucho Harry. Ya quiero volver a verte. _

_Muchos Besos y Abrazos.  
Atte. Hermione. _

Harry tomó entre sus manos la pequeña cajita del regalod e Hermione y la abrio lentamente. No se sorprendio al ver que era un libro,  
si no al ver de que trataba el libro. Tenia de titulo "Los mejores Cazadores de Hogwarts". Harry lo abrio y fue hasta la letra P. en la  
cual encontro varios apellidos.

_Parkinson...Potter... POTTER!  
Potter, James: Cazador de Gryfindor, uno de los mejores que ah tenido esta casa por muchos 11 años ingreso al equipo.  
Potter, Harry: Cazador de Gryffindor, hijo de James Potter y un buen jugador, juega igual eh incluso mejor que su padre.  
con 11 ingreso al equipo y desde entonces y hasta ahora sigue en el como el Cazador. _

Harry cerro el libro y lo dejo a un lado, finalmente tomo las tres ultimas cartas de Hogwarts y abrio la primera:

_Estimado Sr. Potter: _

_Me honra informarle que sera el nuevo capitan del equipo de  
Quidditch y el nuevo prefecto de su casa, en este caso, Gryffindor,  
quisiera comunicarle que sus insignias de capitan y de prefecto  
viene dentro del sobre y que ahora tendra acceso al baño de  
prefectos como es obvio. Gracias. _

_Atte. Profesora McGonnagal  
Sub-Directora de Hogwarts  
Jefe casa Gryffindor. _

Harry se sorprendio con tal noticia, saco la insignia de capitan y la insignia de prefecto y se sorprendio. En la primera insignia decia "Capitan Potter"  
y en la segunda, como es obvio, decia: "Prefecto de Gryffindor".  
Tomo la otra carta de Hogwarts y la abrio, esta era una carta directa de Dumbledore.

_Querido Harry: _

_Quiero Felicitarte por tus 15 años cumplidos, pero ese no es el motivo de  
mi carta, el motivo es que hemos descubierto con la orden algo sorprendente:  
una ubicacion. Pero no cualquier ubicacion , si no una ubicacion especial. Harry,  
encontramos la ubicacion de tu prima, tienes familia Harry! este año ingresara a  
Hogwarts ah primer curso, no es sorprendente? Bueno, ojala que esta noticia  
te alegre. _

_Abrazos  
Atte. Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry estaba en shock, lo unico que pudo articular fue...

-Tengo una prima...


	2. Constance Black Potter

Aki, despues de muuuuuucho tiempo, esta la continuacion del fic xP  
Gracias a todos por seguir el fic y en especial a Brenda por dejarme un review xD

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Constance Black Potter... **

Una chica de un poco mas de 13 años de edad, pelo semi-laciosemi-liso estaba en el balcon de su casa mirando el paisaje y el mar.

-Mmmm... definitivamente prefiero Coquimbo antes que Santiago.-Respira profundamente.-Aire puro... bueno, casi puro xP.

-Coniiii! Ven! apurate!.-Gritaban desde la escalera de la casa

-Ya voy!.-Contesto Coni entrando a la casa y cerrando la ventana del balcon.- _Que querra ahora... de seguro me manda a comprar cigarros ¬¬ _

Coni bajo las escaleras corriendo mientras observava que en la sala de estar se encontraban sus padres, su hermano, y un... _gato? que hace  
un gato aqui? estamos mas locos cada vez xP ademas de ser negro uff... es quiltro... noo, eso es para los perros xP. _

-Que pasa? y que hace un gato aqui? va a mear y va a dejar pasao ¬¬

-No, primero que todo... es gata ó.ò

-Gata? o.ô

-Si, soy una gata...-Decia una mujer sentada en el sillon con un sombrero extraño y una tunica.

-Mc...McGonnagal? o.O

-Veo que me conoce Señorita Black

-Quien no, si toos la ven en la peli de Harry Potter... espere, espere.. Señorita Black? o.O

-Por supuesto, usted es Constance Andrew Black Potter no?

-Em.. no, yo soy Constanza Espinoza o.O

McGonnagal se giro hacia los padres de Coni y los miro severamente.

-No le han dicho, cierto?

-No, pensabamos decircelo ahora ó.ò.- Dijo el Padre de Coni

-Señor Black, debio haberselo dicho antes de que llegara yo...

-Lo se Profesora McGonnagal pero...

-Ya, ya, no importa, y no me diga profesora, señor Iero, recuerde que no estamos en Hogwarts. Digame Minerva

-S-si M-Minerva.

-Bueno.- exclamo la Profesora McGonnagal girandose hacia Coni.- Hija, en el mundo Muggle tu eres conocida por Constanza Espinoza, pero en el mundo Magico, eres Constance Black.

-Ehmm.. es una broma? o.O

-Coni... ò.o .- Exclamo su hermano

-Ok, ok... no es broma...

-Bueno, venia a informarle, señorita Black, que tiene una plaza para entrar a Hogwarts a 1er Curso, y tambien informarle sobre algunos de sus amigos, que entraran con usted al colegio. Entre ellos se encuentran: Beatrix Blackmore (Beatriz Bravo), Valentina Parley (Valentina Pizarro), Frank Way (Franco Opazo) y Alexandra Murray (Alexandra Peralta).

-Ah! que cool

-Ok, Señores Black, Señora Potter, Señorita Black... yo me retiro, Buenas Noches.

PUFF

-Wo0o0o0oW!.-Exclamo Coni sorprendida.

Sebastian (su hermano) saco su varita para mostrarsela a Coni.

-Yo estaba en la idea de contarte cuando cumplieras los 8, pero aqui estos viejitos dijeron que mejor cuando fuera necesario ¬¬

-Si claro, a otro perro con ese hueso ¬¬

-Ok, ok, pensaba decirte a los 21 :D

-Que buen hermano ¬¬

-Si soy mu weno yo

-Weno pal.. leseo xP

Coni se dirigio hacia su habitacion. Al llegar se dio cuenta que habia una lechuza en su ventana o.O


	3. En el Anden

Explicare unos puntos: En este FF, Harry Potter y Dan Radcliffe son la misma persona.. es decir, Harry Potter actua es su peliculas u.u si, suena raro, pero en las pelis,  
como imaginaran, ocupan otro voldemort xP todos los demas actores tb son los personajes que encarnan en las pelis pro lo tanto Tom Felton es Draco Malfoy (baba)

**Capitulo 3: En el anden 9 3/4 **

Coni se acerco a su ventana y como pudo le saco la carta a la lechuza (que para ella era un chuncho xP) tras fijarse de que se trataba de su nuevo Directo se dispuso a leerla:

_Estimada Señorita Black:  
_

_Quisiera Informarle de que, ademas de los amigos magos que vendran con usted a Hogwarts, podra elejir  
a Tres Muggles mas para venir con usted. Tambien quiero informarle de lo que ya debe estar pensando:  
Porque su prima, la Señorita Silvana Cortes, no viene con usted a Hogwarts, y la razon es que ella a salido  
Squib. No puede realizar magia, por lo tanto no puede entrar a Hogwarts. Gracias por leer esta carta, la veo  
en Hogwarts Señorita Black. _

Albus Dumbledore  
Director de Hogwarts  
Colegio de Magia y Hechizeria.

-Mmmh... a ver.. podria invitar a la Pily, a la Camila y al Perno o.Ô, seeeeeeeeh... ellos iran conmigo xP

**En el Callejon Diagon **

-Woo0o0o0o0w!.- Decia una chica bajita, pelo liso y negro y unas pequitas en la cara. Por su porte cualquiera diria que tendria unos 10 años, pero por su cara de madurez se le

notaban mas, realmente tenia 13 años.

-Si Camila, llevas exclamando repetidamente eso, asi que ahora callate que pareces disco rayao ¬¬.- Decia Coni

-Coni, aceptalo, todo esto es sorprendente 8D.-Decia una chica ams alta que Camila pero mas baja que Coni, tenia el pelo Castaño Oscuro y ojos marrones.

-Si Pily, pero apurense que necesito los libros!.-Decia otra chica, casi la mas alta del grupo que se encontraban caminando por el callejon. Su nombre? Valentina...

En total eran 8 personas en el grupo que se encontraba en el Callejon, ademas de Camila, Pily, Valentina y Coni, se encontraban en el grupo Beatriz; una chica mas baja que Valentina y Coni pero mas alta que Pily, Alexandra; un poco mas baja que Valentina y mas alta que todas las demas, Guillermo (Perno); mas alto que todos, y Franco; un poco mas grande que Coni.

-Pero primero vamos a la tienda de Quidditch 0.-Sugirio Coni

-Sehhhhhhhhhh! .-Gritaron todos, menos Vale. Todos se le quedaron mirando esperando una respuesta.

-Ok ¬¬

-Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii! .-Salto Coni de alegria.- Vamos! apurence! quiero comprarme la mejor escoba 0

-Siiiiiiiii!

**En el anden 9 3/4 **

-Y el anden 9 3/4? Aqui solo estan el 9 y 10 o.O.-Preguntaba Alexandra, quien llevaba consigo su baúl y su lechuza gris.

-La ignorancia ¬¬.-Murmuraba Coni.Venia vestida de unos jeans ajustados, oxidados y rotos en la parte de los pies, traia una polera negra con rayas grises y un chaleco delgado y ajustado color negro, sus ojos se veian de un color marron oscuro y por tenerlos delineados de color negro se le veian mas oscuros aun..- Hay que atravesar esa pared.-Dijo apuntando una muralla comun y corriente.

-Es ilogico... de seguro chocamos y nos explotamos la cabeza ¬¬

-Y tu vení' ahora con logica ¬¬

-Yo no mas B)

-Ya, callate y...- Pero Coni callo, miraba hacia atras donde venia una Familia entera de pelirrojos, donde el unico que sobresalía de alli era un chico pelinegro de unos ojos verde esmeralda y una extraña cicatriz en su frente.

-Hola.-Saludo un chico pecozo y pelirrojo.-Deben ser nuevos, deben cruzar esa pared.-Dijo apuntando a al misma pared que apunto Coni hacia unos instantes.

-Eso ya lo sabemos :D, lo que no sabemos es como convencer a esa weona que esta alli .-Dijo Coni señalando con la cabeza a Alexandra.-De que no se le va a explotar la cabeza ni morirseles las neuronas si cruza la pared ¬¬ aunque en todo caso si se muriesen las neuronas no debe preocuparse, no le queda ni una xD

-xD un placer conocerte, me llamo Ronald Weasley, y ellos.-Dijo señalando a los Gemelos.-Son Fred y George, esa chiquita.-Dijo Señalando a su hermana.- es mi hermana Ginny, ellos.- Dijo señalando a sus padres.- Son Artur y Molly Weasley y el.- Dijo señalando al chico pelinegro.- es Harry Potter.

-Un placer a mi tambien, me llamo Constance Black Potter, muchos gusto Ron, familia Weasley... Harry .-Coni se acerco a Harry y lo miro intensamente. Harry salto encima y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ehhh... ya ya, que me ahogas S.-Decia Cony ya morada xP

-Si, per...perdon.- Se Disculpo Harry sonrojado

-No importa, para mi tambien es un gusto Conocerte. Bueno, Ahora presento a mis compañeros, ella como sabran.-Dijo señalando a Alexandra.- es Alexandra Murray, ella .- Señalo a la mas alta.- es Valentina Parley. El.-Señalo al casi unico hombre.- es Frank Way, ella.- Señalo a Beatriz.- es Beatrix BlackMore, ella.-Señalo a la mas Baja.- es Camila Soto y ellas dos.-Señalando a los dos ultimos.- Son Patricia Rubilar y Guillermo Castillos.

-Un placer.-Dijeron todos al unisono

Coni y sus amigos pasaron la barrera que llevaba al anden 9 3/4 seguidos de la Familia Weasley. Al pasar la barrera se encontraron con distintos alumnos del colegio de todos los cursos, a lo lejos,  
se distinguia una mata de pelo castaño entre todo el montonerio de niños. Era Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry.

-Harry!.-Grito la chica misntras se acercaba corriendo donde se encontraba el grupo.

-Herms!.-Respondio Harry y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te extrañe tanto.

-Yo tambien. Oye, te presento a mi prima y a sus amigos.- Dijo señalando a Coni, y Hermione se separaba de él para saludarla.

-Hola, un gusto conocerte

-El mio tambien Hermione

-Suban todos al tren! que ya va a partir!.- Grito de improvisto la señora Molly y todos empezaron a subir sus pertenencias.


	4. Un Nuevo Grupo

**Capitulo 4: Un Nuevo Grupo**

_-Hola, un gusto conocerte_

-El mio tambien Hermione

-Suban todos al tren! que ya va a partir!.- Grito de improvisto la señora Molly y todos empezaron a subir sus pertenencias.  


Todos subieron y comenzaron a buscar 2 bagones (N/A: Cuenten, Harry, Ron y Hermione son 3, mas 8 que son los amigos de Coni (contando a Coni) son 11 o.O) que queden uno al lado del otro. Al final del bagon lo encontraron, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Coni, Beatrix y Valentina iban en el primer Bagon y Ale, Frank, Guillermo, Patricia y Camila en el Segundo.

El viaje en el Tren fue Divertido, Hermione y Harry fueron al bagon de los prefectos por la rutina mientars que los Chicos se divertian contando chiste eh incluso jugando al CalientaManos xP

**EN EL GRAN COMEDOR.**

Todos los Chicos de 2do ah 7mo Curso estaban sentados en el gran comedor en la casa correspondiente. Ron ya tenía hambre como es habitual mientras Harry y Hermione esperaban a que entraran los alumnos para ver a que casa los asignaban. De repente, se abren las puertas del Gran Comedor dejando ver a todos los alumnos nuevos, entre ellos se encontraba el Grupo de Coni, con Coni y Ale liderando al frente, la mayoria de las chicas y chicos se quedaron mirando la vestiimentah de Coni; iba sin la tunica como la mayoria de su grupo, la camisa afura de la falda, zapatillas converse negras con caña (en vez de los zapatos) iba con mayas de antebrazo (todos las conocen no?), traia, como de costumbre, los ojos delineados negros, el pircing en el lado izquierdo del albio inferior y en el pelo reflejos color fucsia. Todos la miraban como diciendo "Esta chica se ve cool" o los muggles se preguntaban "Sera emo?".

Despues de que lso alumnos nuevos se dirigieran frente al sombrero seleccionador, la profesora McGonnagal comenzo a nombrar a los alumnos para que pasaran adelante.

-Parley, Valentina .- Dicto la Profesora McGonnagal. Valentina camino hacia adelante y se sento en la silla mientras McGonnagal le ponia el Sombrero.

-_Mmmh... Tienes muchos aires para ser una verdadera Ravenclaw, pero tu audacia y valentia te obliga a ir a Gryffindor, por lo tanto tu casa es,_ GRYFFINDOR!

Todos los de la casa Gryffindor aplaudieron y chiflaron a mas no poder.

-Parkinson, Peter

-SLYTHERIN!

-Bones, Jonathan

-RAVENCLAW!

-Blackmore, Beatrix

-_Mmm... tu perseverancia y constancia te llevan por el camino de los Hufflepuff pero tu valentia no te permite ese camino, no me decido aun en cual de las dos casas deberia asignarte. Creo que la casa que deberia servirte sera. _GRYFFINDOR!

-Castillo, Guillermo

-_Tu valentia te lleva a _GRYFFINDOR!

-Rubilar, Patricia

-_Una Hufflepuff por naturaleza, pero a la vez una chica valiente y sin rodeos, tu casa es _GRYFFINDOR!

-Soto, Camila

-GRYFFINDOR!

-Murray, Alexandra

-GRYFFINDOR!

-Way, Frank

-GRYFFINDOR!

-Black, Constance

-_Tienes Aires de ser Ravenclaw, pero a la vez tienes mucha Constancia y puedes entrar a Hufflepuff, tu sangre es tan pura como la de los Slytherin y tienes privilegios para entrar alli, pero tu corazon me dicta que realmente eres una Gryffindor por naturaleza, tan feroz como el mismisimo Godric Gryffindor, tu casa es _GRYFFINDOR!

Todos los alumnos y profesores de las casas quedaron con al boca abierta, esta chica podria haber entrado en cualquier casa? wow.

Despues de unos segundos todos los Gryffindor se pararon de sus asientos y gritaban gritos de jubilo y aplaudian con fiereza. Los que mas aplaudian eran los amigos de Conny y el trio.

Coni y sus amigos, despues de la seleccion, fueron avisados de que quedarian en 3er año.

Despues de la Cena, los chicos se dirigieron a la sala Comun. Los 8 se tiraron cansadamente al sofa, quedando desparramados por todos lados. Atras veninan Hrary y Hermione conversando, y Ron venia mas atras con Luna (N/A: Luna va en Gryffindor)

-Hermione!.-Grito Coni, entre la montonera que estaba en el Sofa.

-Que pasa?.- Dijo Hermy, llegando frente los chicos.

-Mira, tenemos a tu fotocopia xD.- Dijo Coni, pescando de la montonera a Vale

-o.O

-Hola!.-Dijo Vale

-Emmm... hola?

-Ya! vayabse a estudiar por ahi mientras apostamos a quien saldra premio anual este año, o por lo menos quien es mas matea de las dos... y ams perna.- Dijo Coni, lo ultimo lo susurro pero todos la pudieron oir, a lo que salieron carcajadas.

-Yo voto por la Vale...!.- Grito Bea saliendo de la montonera.

-Yo igual!.-Dijo Ron

-DUDAS DE HERMY?.-Exclamo Harry, mirando a ROn con cara de "WTF?"

-No, pero Vale es mas Linda

-NO! Hermy mas linda ¬¬.- Dijo Harry, que al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo.

-Ya ya, Luna es mas Linda

-No! Yo soy mas Linda!.-Salio Ale mientars todos se ponian a Reir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**AL OTRO DIA**

Todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, nada extraño, solo que un chico blondo de ojos grises miraba con insistencia a la Chica Black.

-Coni te estan mirando! xD.-Dijo Bea

-A bo Tambien! xD.-Dijo Vale

-Y quien me esta mirando?.-Coni se metio entremedio de esas dos.

-Malfoy

-o.O, ya vengo entonces

Coni se acerco a la mesa Slytherin y se sento al lado del Rubio.  
_  
_-Hola, me llamo Constance Black POtter, mucho Gusto

-Mucho Gusto, Draco Malfoy Black. Oye, nos toca pociones con sutedes a la primera hora, nos sentamos juntos?.- DIjo Draco con un poco de inseguridad mienatsr que un rubor subia a sus mejillas.

-Claro! Yo ahora tengo que ir a desayunar, chau!.- Dijo Coni y se despidio de Draco con un beso en la mejilla a lo que el se sonrojo.

Coni se Dirigio a la Mesa Gryffindor donde sus amigos ya la molestaban

-Uhhhy! Que te dijo?.-Pregunto desesperada Paty

-Que me sentara con el en Pociones.

A eso llegaron Harry, Ron y hermione que escucharon lo ultimo dicho por Coni.

-Con quien te sentaras en Pociones?.- Pregunto Harry

-Con Draco.- Dijo Coni con total trankilidad a lo que el trio abrio desmesuradamente los ojos.

-CON QUIEN?

-C-Con Dra-Draco.- Dijo Coni MUY sorprendida de la reaccion de su primo "_Weno, no es para menos, llegar a saber que tienes una prima que ni sabias que existia, con una gran familia, y que esa prima se meta.. weno, "interactue" con tu enemigo que no es Voldemort es mucho ya..."_ penso Coni.

-PERO TU ESTAS LOCA?

-SI! ¬¬ Ni siquiera te diste cuenta ¬¬

-A ver! SILENCIO!.- Grito Dumbledore de improviso, logrando que se cayaran de inmediato y que le pusieran total atencion.- Mirar todos sus Horarios!.-Todos los alumnos hicieron lo que Dumbledore les ordeno.- Como veran, el Dia Miercoles, es decir, mañana, les tocara a Muchos la nueva clase incorporada a Hogwarts, la clase de Educacion Fisica, con esta clase lograremos el desarrollo fisico del alumno, ya que en la magia, no todo es sabiduria, si no un buen fisico para poder esquivar hechizos. Ok... les presento a su profesor de Educacion Fisica: Sirius Black!

Todos en el Gran Comedor empezaron a aplaudir, era un Dia perfecto para muchos del nuevo grupo que se formo en Hogwarts; los nuevos Merodeadores.


End file.
